


迷情剂

by Bittersugar



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 是约稿，经甲方同意后在鬼泣5一周年的今天放出，感谢金主，因为最近比较那啥，不放甲方的ID了
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“昏昏倒——”

“终了结束！昏昏倒地！”

霍格沃兹五年级的黑魔法防御课堂上，一阵闷响令所有学生都瞪大了眼睛。他们确实未曾期待过维吉尔教授能在对练示范时对学生手下留情，但这可是尼禄啊！

格兰芬多火爆好斗的狮子倒在地板上，教授本人却没有半点为他解咒的意思。他转过身面对学生，语气平直地说道：“昏昏倒地确实能在关键时刻救上你们一命，但施咒的时候也不能掉以轻心，否则就会像尼禄先生这样被趁虚而入。现在，谁愿意在下课之前练习一下快快复苏？”

看来传闻是真的，学生们屏住呼吸没人敢动，因为 _那个_ ，维吉尔教授确实不喜欢尼禄。

赫奇帕奇的姬莉叶举起手，在教授的点头示意下轻巧地为青梅竹马解了咒。银发的年轻人狠狠地瞪了自己的老师一眼，所有人都怕他会破口大骂。

黑魔法防御课老师并不在意学生的无礼态度——据听说比起扣分，他更愿意在期末抓住几个不用功的学生，只是挥挥手宣布下课。

然而孩子们劫后余生的叹息很快就被欢喜的惊呼取替了，教室的后门突然变得水泄不通。维吉尔皱起眉头，早在下课前，他就看到了门外那个鬼鬼祟祟的红色身影——这跟他击昏尼禄可 _一点_ 关系都没有。

五年级的学生们不论男女，都恨不得一股脑地黏过去。毕竟哪怕是在霍格沃茨，也不是每天都能有机会见到魔法界的传奇傲罗但丁。

画像们窃窃私语：“看啊，多么受欢迎的家伙，哦，我简直爱死他那双蓝眼睛了。”

“如果你们再这么扰乱走廊纪律，我就要扣分了。”

不知何时，维吉尔教授的身影出现在了孩子们身后。尽管他们真的 ** **非常非常**** 喜欢魁地奇课的临时老师，迫于扣分的压力，还是缩缩脖子跑掉了。

但丁朝他做了个鬼脸，故作夸张道：“不至于吧，老哥，你都开始扣分了？”

“是你太没有老师的样子了。”

他依旧板着脸，却不动声色地给自己的弟弟摘掉头发上的草叶。他刚从魁地奇球场过来，身上的鲜红袍子还带有汗湿的痕迹。

“你准备在霍格沃茨待多久？”

但丁略微有些漫不经心，维吉尔猜到了准是魔法部在找他。他们之间也不算聚少离多，但身为傲罗，总有要处理的事；而作为黑魔法防御课的老师，住在学校确实比较方便。

“管他呢，我都打听好了，今晚有约克郡布丁，我可一定得吃到嘴。”他拉着维吉尔的胳膊，在走廊里健步如飞，“快点儿维吉尔，我要饿死了。”

一时之间，他们俩好像又成了格兰芬多和斯莱特林的两个学生，年幼些的那个总是兴奋地拉着自己的哥哥往食堂跑——碎肉馅饼、蜜汁布丁、鸡腿......就没有他不喜欢吃的东西。

维吉尔跟上他的步伐，略微勾起嘴角。

至于 _那个_ ，很大一部分是指但丁本人，但很明显还包含了一些微妙的嫉妒和醋意，嗯，也许还有一两只巧克力蛙？

“不是吧，又是但丁？！”

尼禄抓狂地看着卡面上得意洋洋的银发傲罗，这已经是他的第十一张但丁了，再来三张，但丁们就能打一场魁地奇比赛了。

“要是你买麻瓜彩票的时候也能这么走运就好了，那我们就发财了。”

他的格兰芬多队友闷闷不乐地说道，他们才刚结束一下午的训练。除却疲惫，普测阴魂不散地压在每个五年级学生的头顶，就连魁地奇也成了一项奢侈的运动。虽然距离六月份还有相当一段时间，但学生们的心情依旧受到了影响。

尼禄叹了口气，他是混血出身，但从小在麻瓜世界和姬莉叶、克雷多一起长大。他和姬莉叶都是五年级，而作为哥哥的克雷多已经进入了魔法部成为了一名傲罗。

“你的赫奇帕奇小女友呢，尼禄？”

“别那么叫她。”他朝着队友亮亮魔杖，但对方并不在意，而他也知道自己的同学没有恶意，“姬莉叶在图书馆学习。”

“我真羡慕你，多希望我也有个女朋友能期末带我飞。”

学生们一路闲聊着，一路往格兰芬多的公共休息室进发——在晚饭前，他们还有近一小时的时间可以拿来休息。有些用功的人已经直接转去了图书馆，而尼禄则打算先回寝室写一写自己的黑魔法防御课作业。其实比起黑魔法防御术，他的魔药学和占卜学才是真正需要加强的，但雷蒂教授和崔西教授可没维吉尔那么难对付。

经过走廊时，一红一蓝的两个身影吸引了学生们的注意力。

维吉尔教授身侧漂浮着几本相当有分量的大部头，但丁则将手臂抱在脑后、跟他并肩而行。傲罗胸口的大颗红宝石项链随着他的动作轻轻晃动起来，哪怕他穿着红袍子，也依旧光彩夺目。

据《预言家日报》的著名女记者——同时也是但丁的头号粉丝——报道，这条项链是他击败二代黑魔王后不久才开始戴的，很有可能是在纪念谁。

对此，学校里的人也曾三番五次旁敲侧击过，但再多的火焰威士忌也没能让他放下戒备。他只说这东西是遗物，却对项链的主人只字不提。久而久之，整个霍格沃茨都知道了魔法界的传奇傲罗有了个不幸死亡的秘密恋人。他对那人用情极深，直到今天都难以忘怀。

而这，正是维吉尔郁结的关键之处。

他花了相当长的时间才从圣芒戈醒来，自然错过了几期大卖的《预言家日报》。等他完全康复、办好手续来霍格沃茨教书后，便只听见了自己的弟弟有个去世了的恋人的传闻。

这个人是谁呢？

维吉尔百思不得其解，也越来越好奇。

而不得不提的就是，他也因为这个，和格兰芬多的尼禄结下了梁子。

维吉尔自然是见过但丁和尼禄私底下相处的样子。

那头性格张扬脾气暴戾的小狮子——这倒是很符合格兰芬多学院的人设——哪怕是在两度击败黑魔王、拯救魔法界的传奇傲罗面前，也依旧难以收起爪牙。他对蕾蒂和崔西倒是毕恭毕敬，可在魁地奇课的临时老师面前，却总是直呼对方的大名，连个职称都懒得加。

斯巴达的长子负责教授五年级学生的黑魔法防御课，而但丁则是在五年前进入了学校担任临时老师。他身为傲罗，技艺惊人，学校却偏偏纵着他选择了魁地奇来教。

而且五年前，维吉尔眯起眼睛，那恰好是尼禄进入霍格沃茨的时候。

按两人的熟稔程度来看，但丁也决计不是等男孩升到五年级、需要准备普测才给他开小灶的。但丁叫他小鬼，也会心血来潮地叫他小朋友。他们每一次私下授课男孩都骂骂咧咧的，但维吉尔不会错过他发红的脖子。这就对了，这所学校里除了几位老师，几乎没有能百分百免疫但丁魅力的家伙。

就连维吉尔自己，在面对男人刻意的诱惑时，也难以招架。

当然，但丁对一个学生好，并不能让他和这孩子结下梁子。当那群想知道他弟弟那个 _死掉的秘密恋人_ 究竟是谁而试图从维吉尔这里下手时，维吉尔最初还能板着一张脸置之不理。可后来几乎每个人都或明或暗地在他周围提起这件事，搞得年长者心痒无比。

若是在从前，他定要在心底暗讽这些人愚蠢至极还多管闲事，然而现在，过于安逸的生活磨平了他救世主和黑魔王的棱角，把维吉尔变成了一个暗搓搓关心弟弟八卦的普通人。

他不是没想过直接从但丁身上下手，但哪怕他弟弟被他操得神志不清，只能像只猫一样窝在他怀里，在听到 _死去的恋人_ 这个特定名词后，也是蹦高着从床上跳起来说魔法部有急事找他。他撒了一把飞路粉，抱着袍子冲进他们家的壁炉，速度快到维吉尔还没摸到放在床头柜上的魔杖。那时候巫师界刚庆祝完二代黑魔王的陨落，魔法部日以继夜的加班才告一段落，正是休假的第一天。

总之，某天他穿过走廊，恰好遇到格兰芬多的银发的小狮子抱怨着自己第七次在巧克力蛙里抽到了 _但丁那个老家伙_ 时，维吉尔突然觉得也许他可以从这孩子口中套点儿话。

黑魔法防御课的教授曾经瞥见过自己的弟弟给他私下授课，一个月的接触也让他对男孩有了更多的了解。尼禄并不是个好相处的年轻人，但维吉尔最开始认为那是因为他弟弟过于纵容这孩子了。

因此一个下午，他把尼禄叫到了办公室，以黑魔法防御展开了话题。尼禄微皱着眉，迷惑，但依旧回应了维吉尔。随后教授话锋一转，拐弯抹角但不甚明显地问出了 _那个_ 问题。

而年轻人皱起眉，口气诧异又愤怒：“你 ** **他妈的**** 有病吧？我 ** **天杀的**** 哪知道？你 ** **见鬼的**** 为什么不直接去问但丁？”

维吉尔也皱起眉，他现在除了但丁曾经喜欢谁，还想知道但丁为什么喜欢尼禄。


	2. Chapter 2

在巧克力蛙的卡片里看见自己的父母是一件奇怪的事。

早出生的几秒钟并不能让维吉尔比但丁拥有更多关于斯巴达和伊娃的记忆，霍格沃茨两位最年轻有为的巫师之一成了报纸上谈论的话题、照片里被困住的人物、某些人为之心碎抹眼泪的对象，却偏偏辜负了他们本应成为的、最渴望成为的两个角色。

****父亲和母亲**** 。

他们从小生活在麻瓜世界，雇佣而来的保姆一无所知地用奶瓶把他们喂大，直到两岁半的时候，但丁徒手让一个玩偶漂浮在空中。

那之后，他们被送到城市边缘的木屋，由伊娃的同学贞德——一位斯莱特林学院毕业的女巫，曾一度被怀疑是黑魔王手下的一员——承担起了照顾双胞胎的责任。她看上去不算像是适合这份工作的人，但所有人都不得不承认她干得还不错。

她每周进城采购一次，先是对角巷，然后再回来带双胞胎去人类的商场。

在蒙杜斯杀死伊娃之时，女人留给了双胞胎无比强大的保护之力。只要他们两个呆在一起，那么黑魔王就没有办法伤害这两个孩子分毫。比起担心他们俩会在她外出时出什么意外，贞德更担心他们在巫师界的威名会冲昏两个还没成型的脑袋瓜。

不过好在，比起自己，他们更关心去世的双亲。

但丁和维吉尔会在她换衣服的间隙里拆开巧克力蛙，然后把注意力集中在里面的卡片上。他们对魔法界绝大多数赫赫有名的人物都一窍不通，仅仅在乎这次是不是他们的爸妈。

其实，兄弟俩早就有了一盒伊娃和斯巴达，但他们依旧坚持让贞德带这种糖果回来。

这习惯一直延续到他们收到猫头鹰送来霍格沃茨的录取通知书也没能停下，哪怕那时十一岁的双子已经有了其他区别鲜明的喜好——但丁渴望最新款的飞天扫帚，而维吉尔想要魔法界的畅销著作——但唯一不变的，就是一人一天一个巧克力蛙。

收到来信的第二天，贞德就带着他们去了对角巷。但丁一路大呼小叫，维吉尔虽然沉着一张脸，但心里也按捺不住。所有人都争着抢着向 _但丁先生_ 和 _维吉尔先生_ 握手问好，这倒是他们俩始料不及的。孩子们从古灵阁取了钱，买了非常非常多的东西，最后不得不由贞德带着双胞胎幻影移形回家。

等待开学的日子里，考虑道在放假回来之前还有很长一段时间，因此在温暖的午后，他们的监护人常指使两个孩子同花园里的地精搏斗。不光是但丁，就连维吉尔也会滚成脏兮兮的小泥猴。这时候他们就会拿起新买的魔杖，给对方施加清洁咒。

但丁的魔杖由紫衫木制成，杖芯则是龙筋。据奥利凡德所说，维吉尔的魔杖杖芯和但丁的是一对龙筋，只是由藤木制成。

也许对大多数未入学的孩子来讲，施咒并不是一件简单的事。但早在二人获得自己的魔杖之前，贞德就时不时把自己的魔杖 _借_ 给他们用了。

六岁的维吉尔皱起眉头，小大人一样看着刚把魔杖交给胞弟的监护人。但贞德只是耸耸肩道：“也许你妈妈不会看好我现在的做法，但你们爸爸绝对会双手双脚赞同。斯巴达自己就是个问题学生，格兰芬多能因为他被扣掉几百分。”

这让维吉尔大惊失色，巧克力蛙的卡片上无论是照片还是注释，无一不告诉他斯巴达是个成熟稳重、年轻有为的巫师。

“学院之争，你懂，而且谁没年轻过呢？你也看过你爸爸写给你妈妈的情书对吗？”贞德揶揄道，“总之，一个人犯了错误不代表他就是坏人，你爸爸仍旧是个伟人。犯了错误得去改正、去赎罪，大家都会犯错误的，维吉尔，别把这想得太夸张。”

但丁的哎呦声打断了两个人的谈话，他已经有一两年没哭过了，现在却哇哇叫了起来。

贞德拧着腰走过去查看情况，维吉尔听见她并不算担心的叹息：“乖乖，我的小祖宗，你竟然对自己施了恶咒，真是个天才。”

一声炸雷响彻天际，雨水倾盆而下。

维吉尔睁开眼睛，恰逢一道闪电撕裂紫色的夜空。他梦见了很久以前的事，关于他、但丁以及他们的监护人。

那段时光异常单纯，他们并不是击败黑魔王的传奇双子，就只是会被贞德心血来潮地作弄一番的两个小孩，生活在魔法界与麻瓜世界的边缘，每天最大的乐趣就是清理花园中的地精。哦，也许还有捉捕满屋子乱跳的巧克力蛙。

他想翻身下床，去窗边看看雨中的校园，或者是去喝一杯咖啡。可他刚一动，搂住他腰腹的手臂就收紧了力道。但丁的身体贴了上来，平稳的呼吸落在他后颈。

傲罗并没醒过来。他是夜半时分来的，那时候还没有下雨。壁炉里绿光闪烁，男人试着同时摆脱着袍子和靴子。这就是他和维吉尔的区别，但丁什么事都喜欢亲历亲为，不像他哥哥，只需要挥挥魔杖动动嘴唇。

总之，他很快就脱干净了自己，紧接着不客气地钻进维吉尔的被窝。像是一只刚从外面跑进来的狗，发凉的身子黏糊糊地凑近他哥哥。

维吉尔连眼睛都没睁开就翻过身来搂住他，让他缩进自己胸膛。但丁把冰凉的脚丫踩上他的小腿，于是维吉尔眯起眼睛咬了一口他的鼻尖。

而现在，被护在怀里的人成了他自己，让他忍不住扣上但丁的手。

魔法部又开始加班了。一些二代黑魔王的残党正蠢蠢欲动，他们一面逃脱着追捕，一面试图拉拢新的人手。不少人相信尤里森还没死——被封印了或是失踪了，总之就是没死。

他也确实没死，或者说，他内里的维吉尔还没死。他在圣芒戈躺了好一阵，现在又进了霍格沃茨教五年级学生的黑魔法防御课，除了头疼于学生们的作业，还和一个格兰芬多的小狮子因为他弟弟结下了梁子。

他又想起贞德的话，但这 _改正、赎罪_ 跟他想象中的大相径庭。

见鬼，他甚至都没被投去阿兹卡班蹲上几年。

蒙杜斯的侵染、杀死黑魔王的功绩、斯巴达和伊娃的血脉、传奇傲罗的担保......总之，就好像六年级那天早上他喝了但丁调配的福灵剂，继而带领球队在魁地奇比赛中大胜拉文克劳一样，审判日异常顺利地结束了。

那之后，但丁也被休了假。

刚开始他和维吉尔只能呆在家里，再后来维吉尔被获准可以走到庭院。接着他们一同回了趟霍格沃茨，校长问维吉尔想不想来教书。

但丁握紧了拳头，维吉尔想这也许才是他们来这里的真正原因。于是他点点头，当天晚上从地下室里翻出了落灰的黑魔法防御学课本。但丁舒展开眉头，而维吉尔想，如果让他高兴就算赎罪，那可真是太便宜自己了。

这个世界留给他的善意和包容比他想象得要多得多。

他弟弟轻轻打起了鼾，他可能是受了冻，鼻子有些不太舒服——当然，也可能是因为被维吉尔咬了一口。

年长者素来喜静，如果没有必要，他会一整天都把自己置于施了静音咒的环境下。可面对但丁，他永远都有十足的忍耐力。比如打小维吉尔就会让他弟弟不要打扰自己看书、不要在开饭前用刀叉敲打桌子、不要在床上辗转反侧......但他从不会让但丁滚蛋，正如他拒绝了贞德让两个孩子分房睡的提议。

但丁翻了个身，被维吉尔扣住的手还被拉扯着。于是年长者也跟着他调转方向，继续做他的大勺子。

傲罗不再打鼾，呼吸再度变得绵长沉稳。维吉尔凑近他，嗅到他银发间带着硫磺的气味。但除却硫磺，还有魔药的味道。闪电再次照亮了夜空，他瞥见但丁后肩一处颜色浅白的皮肉。这里曾经有一道贯穿伤，但好在已经得到了妥善治疗。

食死徒们都是群疯狂的家伙，他们畏惧击败了尤里森的但丁，但也把咬掉传奇傲罗一口肉当作可以为之付出生命的、至高无上的荣誉。

这本该是他的报应，却加诸在了但丁身上。

于是维吉尔轻轻叹息一声，偏过头，亲吻那处刚刚愈合的伤疤。若是在平时，但丁早该笑出了声，结束装睡侧过头来同他接吻。但今夜没有，今夜的他着实累了。

窗外雷声依旧，维吉尔抬手唤来了魔杖。他轻巧地施下静音咒，四周突然静得可怕。但丁的呼吸声变得分外明显，成了最好的催眠曲。

他把手搭上弟弟的腰，让他们的大腿交缠在一起，只为贴得更近些。

闪电划过，维吉尔闭上了眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

面对自一年级起就一直教导他们的魔药学教授，学生们多多少少都变得随意了起来。

尼禄本想坐在后排——原因无他，对成熟美艳的女老师，他总是有些不知该如何相处——然而为了姬莉叶以及他自己的魔药学成绩考虑，两人还是找了个靠前的位置。

鞋跟颇有节奏地落在地板上，蕾蒂教授走进教室，反手关上了门。

她一如既往地穿着黑色的袍子，透过没有系紧的外衣，不难看出她又穿了白色的上衣和黑色的短裙。虽然崔西教授连续几年蝉联霍格沃茨最性感的教授，但蕾蒂教授的粉丝也相当之多。

“这节课我们要配制缓和剂，材料在柜子里，而配方就在黑板上。月长石粉、嚏根草糖浆缺一不可。”她挥挥魔杖，制作方式便出现了，“我知道这种魔药非常难搞，但等你们被普测折磨疯了以后再做，我想效果只会更糟糕。在下课之前把药剂装进短颈瓶里放在讲台上，别忘记写上自己的名字。”

说实话，整个霍格沃茨除了但丁，蕾蒂可能是最平易近人的教授了。她不像维吉尔那样严厉，又不像崔西那样让人捉摸不透。

尼禄本来也是这么想的，直到某天他准备去找但丁问几个关于黑魔法防御课的小问题时，在办公室外撞见了因为五个金加隆—— _去你的但丁，你都欠了我多少钱了，我们之间的情谊连五纳特都不值_ ——而暴打传奇傲罗的魔药学教授。

她甚至都没掏出来魔杖，就只是...... _揍他_ 。

因为惊愕，他愣了几秒钟才想到应该离开，或者至少帮他们把办公室的门关好。但在他行动之前，蕾蒂就已经发现了他。

那天他看到的最后一幕，就是教授抽出魔杖，差点儿把门板拍上他的脸。

格兰芬多的小狮子想，他们之前一定是认识的，实际上，蕾蒂毕业于布斯巴顿魔法学校。当年的三强争霸赛，火焰杯一举吐出了但丁和维吉尔的名字。她虽然不是三强之一，却也和霍格沃茨的两位学生成了朋友。据悉在当年同黑魔王蒙杜斯大战时，蕾蒂也参加了最后一战。

他们少年相遇，又是曾经同生共死的战友，只是相比和但丁，蕾蒂和维吉尔之间就有些疏远了。他们在走廊里相遇时，也只是尴尬地点点头作罢。

如果是蕾蒂，也许就能知道但丁那个死去的神秘恋人究竟是谁了吧。

坩埚里的液体啪地炸了个泡，把男孩越跑越远的思绪拉了回来。见鬼，他准是被维吉尔教授给传染了，才会在这里不切实际地惦记起但丁的八卦。

“银白色的蒸汽，非常好，姬莉叶。”

就在他胡思乱想的时候，蕾蒂教授已经来到了二人身边。此刻距离下课还有十分钟，姬莉叶的坩埚里，药剂正平稳地冒着蒸汽。而他自己的，则看上去有些不稳定。

蕾蒂皱皱眉，并没有说些什么。临近下课，尼禄的缓和剂看上去才大功告成。

他的魔药课成绩并不算差，只是和其他科目比起来略显不足。上交成果时，蕾蒂教授对他点点头，鼓励道：“继续加油，尼禄。”

年轻人红着脸道谢，忍不住又在心底将她和维吉尔作比较。如果黑魔法防御课的教授被他撞见了在做些不得体的事——对维吉尔来说，他的不得体名单兴许比梅林的胡子都长——那准会在以后的课上对他 _特殊关照_ 。

说到特殊关照，他又忍不住想起但丁。

毕竟若说真的结梁子，那也该是他和但丁之间结下梁子才对。

五年前初入霍格沃茨的时候，但丁就已经是驰名魔法界的傲罗了。他和哥哥维吉尔一同击败了黑魔王蒙杜斯，正式续写了斯巴达家的传奇。除了麻瓜，每个人都知道他们的名字。在学校见到担任魁地奇教授的但丁后，孩子们都沮丧于维吉尔并不在这里。

每个人都对但丁给他们上课这件事雀跃不已，尼禄同样。但和巧克力蛙里的卡片不同，活生生的但丁是个放浪不羁又风骚多情的男人，他穿着鲜红的袍子，像一朵张扬的花。

他从小在麻瓜世界长大，姬莉叶和克雷多的父母收养了他。他们都是虔诚的教徒，因此尼禄几乎是本能地不喜欢但丁。他拒绝听从老师的讲解，差点骑着飞天扫帚撞上塔楼。危机平息时，他发现自己正躺在柔软的身体上，一只脚蹬着但丁的脸。

总之，那天傲罗炸掉了一把失控的扫帚，毁掉了一片草皮和价值不菲的袍子。但万幸的是，救下了一个刚入学的格兰芬多男孩。

但丁没有生气，他揉着还留有鞋印的脸，忍不住笑出了声。尼禄以为自己完蛋了——他惹毛了传奇傲罗，简直相当于惹毛了霍格沃茨和整个魔法界，但最终的结果却是，他成了但丁最喜欢的学生，甚至没有之一。

尼禄叹了口气，觉得他好像被卷入了什么看不见的危机之中。

不同于前几夜的倾盆大雨，最近的天空都很晴朗。也正因如此，天文课照常进行。

一年级生的天文课时间在午夜，孩子们打着哈欠，赶上了五年级学生下课。普测要求学生们一边观星一边填写空白星象图，这对生活在麻瓜世界的巫师来说并不是件容易的事。空气污染日益严重，他们对星空也越来越不敏感。

孩子们在走廊里穿行的时候，再次遇到了那两个熟悉的身影。

在深夜遇到但丁教授已然令级长们司空见惯，毕竟传奇傲罗在魔法部事务繁重，黑魔王手下的食死徒残党们也常常在夜间活动。

但现在，见到偶像的普通学生就忍不住沸腾了起来。但丁朝他们摆摆手，做了个噤声的手势。然而天文学教授还是应声而来，给几个不肯离开的学生扣了分。傲罗吐吐舌头，拉着维吉尔往厨房的方向走去。

黑魔法防御课的教授看上去并不情愿，微皱着眉头跟着弟弟离开。如果有人胆敢留到最后，就能看见但丁抱着搜刮的食物、跟着他哥哥回房间的画面。

没人对他们俩共用一个房间有什么说辞——只要他们不知道那里面其实只有一张床，比起二人的兄弟关系，他们更好奇维吉尔本人。

同他的弟弟一样，两人都因为黑魔王蒙杜斯的存在没能从霍格沃茨顺利毕业。他们从婴孩时代就被冠上了传奇之名，可到最后便只剩下了但丁。

魔法史课本会告诉你，但丁和维吉尔在毕业之际联手击败了黑魔王本人——用他们自创的魔咒。但丁在那以后顺利进了魔法部成为傲罗，而维吉尔则不知所踪。几年之后，二代黑魔王尤里森崛起，对所有人来说那都是一段相当灰暗的日子。异常强大的尤里森在最开始的时候就击败了但丁，而传奇的另一个人则始终未露面。等到傲罗再度创造奇迹后，魔法界终于迎来了彻底的和平。而那之后几个月，维吉尔再度出现在众人的视野里。

有人说他是为凤凰社到二代黑魔王身边卧底被抓住了，有人说他在战争最开始时就受了重伤。但不管怎么说，他自圣芒戈医院醒来，接着成了霍格沃茨有史以来最优秀的黑魔法防御课教授。

老实说，人们对他的好奇与关注可不比对他弟弟的少。但就如同冰与火，但丁有多随和亲近，维吉尔就有多难以相处。

只要他板起脸，孩子们就会灰溜溜地跑走。

想到刚才维吉尔的反应，但丁也忍不住叹了口气：“看到孩子们的笑脸还不能让你松懈下来吗，老哥？”

他扯了扯维吉尔的脸，后者则闻到了一股熏肉的味道。但更令维吉尔难以接受的，其实是但丁带着油花的手指。他不悦地皱起眉，接着躲过但丁想要抚平他额头褶皱的指头。

“如果你觉得处理一群要参加普测的小鬼是件让人省心的事，那你就拿出点儿态度不要再教一年级的魁地奇了。”

但丁咂咂嘴，回头从碗橱里拿出一块苹果派。上面的酥皮早就已经变得冷硬，但傲罗还是嗦起了手指。他没回应维吉尔，毕竟他们都知道魔法协会已经取消了他的大部分资格，在霍格沃茨教书已经是他哥哥最后的归宿了。

“也没那么糟糕吧，”他轻巧地岔开话题，“有的孩子还是很聪明的。”

“你是说尼禄吗？”

傲罗略显期待地看向他，在维吉尔看来，尼禄也算得上是他弟弟的得意门生了。而这，又让他燃起了一股微妙的妒意。

年长者忍不住冷哼一声：“太过自以为是，施咒的时候漏洞百出，上课也不够专心。”他还想加一句 _目无尊长，嘴里也有些不干不净_ ——但那听上去可有些太小心眼了。

但丁耸耸肩，世界上没有人比他更了解维吉尔了。他会这么关注这孩子，就说明他也一定觉得尼禄很优秀。

因此，他只是递过去剩下的苹果派，问道：“你要吗？”

年长者没有回话，只是盯着但丁的嘴角。那里沾了点儿东西，多半是苹果派的饼皮。这次，叹气的人倒是成了维吉尔。他伸出拇指抹掉了残渣，自然而然地吻了上去。


	4. Chapter 4

“蒙杜斯的身形因为过量的魔力急速膨胀着，在兄弟二人面前以肉眼可见的速度变成了一个庞然大物。若是普通巫师看见这一幕，想必已经连挥动魔杖的勇气都不复存在了。然而但丁和维吉尔——尽管之前的战斗让他们变得狼狈不堪，却也依旧对着眼前的险境露出自信的微笑。他们抽出魔杖，紧挨着彼此，大有哪怕眼前是地狱也有你伴我同行之势。强大的魔力在二人指尖汇聚，魔杖杖尖爆发出炫目的红蓝光芒。他们齐声念出咒语，光束笔直地击中了蒙杜斯的身躯。两股魔力冲撞着，直到黑魔王发出痛苦的嚎叫。他的身体如气球般炸开，强大的冲击波让兄弟二人的袍子猎猎作响，险些被掀翻在地。但无论如何，他们——啊！尼禄！”

格兰芬多男孩爆发出一声尖叫，手里的书差点儿咬掉他的手指。

“行行好老兄，你们能别念出声吗？”

尼禄收起魔杖，眼下，那本《魔法传奇3：黑魔王的陨落》已经被他施了咒，任何人今晚都别想再翻开它了。室友们对他怒目而视，因此尼禄转移话题道：“想想普测？”

“哦——”哀嚎声此起彼伏，“你可真是扫兴。”

“呃，”尼禄故作困扰地摸了摸下巴，“想想明天的黑魔法防御课？”

“见鬼，你就不能给你自己施个静音咒？那可是最新一本啊！”

尽管男孩们依旧抱怨着，却也从床上直起身子开始应对自己的作业。尼禄是对的，如果他们没按时上交任务，维吉尔教授说不定真的会对他们施恶咒。

银发巫师重新戴上他的麻瓜随身听，终于能把注意力集中在纸上了。

《魔法传奇》系列是如今魔法界最炙手可热的小说，现在已经连载到了第三本，终于开始讲述但丁上学时候的故事——是的，这本小说的主角叫但丁，和那位传奇傲罗一样还有个叫维吉尔的哥哥。尽管作者起了个风马牛不相及的笔名，大家也都知道她就是《预言家日报》里但丁的头号粉丝。

虽说是小说，但其实也经过了但丁本人的同意，并且在现实的基础上做出了一些改编——毕竟刚开始出版社认定孩子们才是受众。然而但丁这个名字的影响力实在是太大了，五年级的男孩们也都挤在一张床上读得津津有味。

不同于前两本的个人英雄主义风格，《魔法传奇3：黑魔王的陨落》中但丁的哥哥维吉尔同他一起打败了黑魔王，就同魔法史课上讲的一样。

尼禄对此兴致缺缺甚至还有些嗤之以鼻，主要是他对现在的维吉尔教授着实没什么好感。至于他家里其实有《魔法传奇》的前两册——因为翻过太多次而只能靠麻瓜胶水和魔法勉力支撑——这事他谁也不会告诉。

就和 _每一个_ 生活在魔法世界的孩子一样，尼禄或多或少地崇拜着但丁。

“你们说，他们俩当时到底是用什么咒语击败黑魔王的？”

曾经这个名字无人敢提，但现在，黑魔王已经变成了顽劣孩子的震慑对象，什么 _如果你再不听话，蒙杜斯就要来对你施恶咒了_ 。尼禄叹了口气摘掉随身听，他今晚是没心思写作业了。关于但丁的话题他们断断续续地从一年级讨论至今，更是在维吉尔回来后达到了峰值。

“肯定长得吓人，要不然怎么能有那么大的威力。”

“不会吧，”另一个男孩反驳道，“我觉得但丁教授挺懒的。”

孩子们赞同地点点头，尼禄则悄悄勾起嘴角。他当然知道那句魔咒，在他和但丁正式熟络起来后的某一天，他带着一丝忐忑问出了这个堪称是魔法界机密的问题。他本以为男人会浑水摸鱼地唐塞过去——一如他对待大多事情的态度，然而但丁眨了眨眼睛，没有丝毫顾虑地回答了他的问题，一度让尼禄以为他是在骗自己。

“ ** **Jackpot**** ，”他挠挠头，“算是我和维吉尔之间的暗号，当时只是觉得应该喊点儿什么，就一起喊了这句。说起来，他还老大不情愿的。”

当时但丁倒骑着一把椅子，魔杖有一搭没一搭地捅着那些他还没来及上交的从麻瓜世界搜刮来的小东西，哪里有半点儿传奇傲罗的样子。

“诶——”室友的嚎叫唤回了他的注意力，“不知道维吉尔教授以后会不会教给我们。”

“除非你能在普测里拿到优秀，”戴眼镜的格兰芬多男孩闷闷不乐道，“而我们都知道那是不可能的。”

寝室顿时一片死寂，普测的话题总是让人高兴不起来。大部分人都梦想着成为傲罗，但并不是每个人都有资格。而普测，仅仅是第一关。尼禄的魔药学还勉强说得过去，但占卜学可就有些糟糕了。在崔西教授的课上，他总是很容易分心。

“尼禄，”他的室友拧过身子，“你知道他们当时用了什么魔咒吗？”

“什么？”尼禄皱起眉，表情凶狠不耐。若不是和他朝夕相处了五年，问话的人一定已经开始害怕自己是不是要挨揍了。

“你和但丁教授关系不是很好吗，他有跟你说过这个吗？”

“还有啊，”另一头小狮子不怀好意地笑起来，“你知道那个去世的神秘恋人是谁吗？”

****靠，不是吧——** **

“是他们那届斯莱特林的院花吗？”

“什么？我以为她是维吉尔教授的女朋友，而且为什么不是格兰芬多？”

“因为她还活得好好的你这个白痴！”

“是那个傲罗吗？跟他一起追捕二代黑魔王的那个？”

“老天，你们都不看《魔法轶闻》吗？她当时已经有未婚夫了！”

尼禄懒得加入他们的讨论，不仅仅是因为维吉尔教授也曾旁敲侧击过他同样的问题，更是因为那些不讨喜的流言蜚语。

他承认，哪怕是在魔法界，银发也着实少见。他是个混血种，一度被别人当作是哑炮。他父母不详，是被姬莉叶的父母从孤儿院领养回来的。虽然在此之前他并未纠结于自己那简直是无迹可寻的过去，但是来到霍格沃茨后，对他过分关注的传奇傲罗确实让他怀疑起了自己的身世。

他们拥有相同的发色，起码在但丁将额发分梳两侧之前，他们看上去着实是...... _有那么几分父子相的_ 。尽管这一刊登小报的结果被但丁罕见地极力否认了，仍然有人在猜测尼禄那个不为人知的生母就是但丁那个死去的神秘恋人——要不然他干嘛那么生气？

总之，在霍格沃茨，尼禄最讨厌的话题无疑就是但丁的恋人。而见鬼的是，所有人都觉得尼禄对这件事绝对略知一二。

“你们说那个人有没有可能是个麻瓜？所以大家才找不到她的信息？”

《魔法轶闻》的小读者拉住了同伴的袖子，朝脸色发黑的尼禄努努嘴。所有人都知趣地停止了话题，黑魔法防御课的作业突然成了甜美的召唤。

然而，格兰芬多的孩子们所不知道的是，此情此景也正在维吉尔教授的房间内上演。

“但无论如何，他们都战胜了这个强大的对手，驱散了魔法界头顶那片挥之不去的阴霾。天上适时地落下雨滴，但丁张开手，快活地仰起头。维吉尔静静地看着他，直到胞弟回过头来朝他扬起——嗷！你干什么！！”

那本但丁片刻前还津津有味地读出声的书突然自他手中暴起，若不是傲罗反应快，想必已经被咬掉了鼻子。

罪魁祸首背对着他坐在桌前，正焦头烂额地为明天的黑魔法防御课批改作业。他在这方面确实是个专家——毕竟应该没人比他更了解黑魔法了，但在但丁的干扰之下，那些词不达意的论文饶是作为二代黑魔王本人的维吉尔也觉得难以招架。

“我真的很想知道他们给你安排了什么情节！”

但丁从床头挪到床边，像儿时一样屈起手肘撑着自己的下巴。其实出版方早在定稿后就让猫头鹰提前给他送了一本，可直到今天听学生们提起他才想起这件事。

“我以为你的那位忠实粉丝是按你的想法量身订做了这个故事。”

维吉尔语气不善，可依旧没有回头。于是但丁吐吐舌头翻了个身：“我毕竟不能要求妮可篡改魔法史啊。”

年长者没有回答他，但也没管但丁伸手去摸书的小动作。傲罗似乎天生有一种驯服的魔力，他的保护神奇动物课成绩可相当出色。被施了咒的书本终于平静了下来，于是但丁再度翻到了被粗暴合上的那页。

_维吉尔静静地看着他，直到胞弟回过头来朝他扬起笑容。乌云密布，维吉尔却觉得他的世界已经放了晴。也许正是此刻这束被他深藏于胸的光束，伴随他度过了此后的黑暗。_

_“回家吧，维吉尔。”_

_但丁伸出手像以往每一次那般提议道，可这一次，维吉尔没有握住他的手。_

_也许是兄长的反常举动，也许是双生子之间的默契，但丁的笑容逐渐凝固。他皱起眉，谨慎地朝维吉尔的方向挪动了一步。在他们身后，便是被蒙杜斯破坏出的天堑。_

_“你怎么了？”_

_不知为何，但丁心里有种很不好的预感。_

_毫无征兆地，维吉尔举起魔杖击中了他的弟弟。年轻人痛叫一声摔倒在地，余光却瞥见他的哥哥纵身跳下绝路。他顾不得伤处，忙站起来奔到崖边。_

_“维吉尔！！”_

_他的手指只触碰到了袍子的一角，维吉尔的身影转瞬便不见了。_


	5. Chapter 5

侵袭是从襁褓中开始的。

维吉尔不知道魔法部的人以及他弟弟要对这部分怎么处理，毕竟二代黑魔王本人在霍格沃茨教书这件事听起来可不那么讨喜。

但丁把包裹随意扔在他桌子上，刚开始维吉尔确实犯难过——私拆弟弟的东西可不太好，可想起他们从小到大但丁从他手里抢走的东西，维吉尔也就打开了。

是一本书，《魔法传奇3：黑魔王的陨落》，封面画着巨大的蒙杜斯以及手持魔杖共同抗击的两位巫师的背影。 _建议十二岁以下孩子阅读几个字_ 加粗镀金，但照样阻止不了它冲到魔法界最畅销书目的第一名。

他本来是不想看的，可这是关于 ** **维吉尔和但丁**** 的故事。因此，在某些傲罗晚归的夜里，闲来无事的黑魔法防御课教授还是把这本书看完了。

尽管其中有些关于他和但丁之间的互动着实让中年人皱起眉头，维吉尔也不得不承认这个故事几乎还原了他和但丁的青少年时期——当然，也隐去了某些无法被提及的事实。这令他有些好奇，作者究竟对他和但丁了解多少。

哪怕是今日，魔法协会也依旧对侵袭的说辞抱有怀疑。

在伊娃第一次——也是最后一次——成功从蒙杜斯手中成功保护双胞胎时，她虽然保住了两个孩子的性命，可蒙杜斯的一部分仍然 _污染_ 了维吉尔。也许作为监护人的贞德看出了些许，可她能做的也不过是尽量让两个孩子都心怀光明。而等到他们到了霍格沃茨、第一次接触到黑魔法后，侵染的力量便开始加剧。

他曾不止一次地想过，如果拥有更强的力量，巫师们能否在第一时间就解决掉黑魔王？

而自他们上学以来，蒙杜斯的势力似乎就在蠢蠢欲动。如果他真的卷土重来，作为哥哥的自己又是否能保护好但丁、为斯巴达和伊娃报仇雪恨呢？

三强争霸赛时期，维吉尔又从德姆斯特朗魔法学校的学生那儿了解到更多关于黑魔法的知识。而火焰杯过后，他们也确实因此而产生了矛盾。

在杀死蒙杜斯时，那份十八年前遗留下的邪恶与对更强力量的追求一同发酵，彻底冲昏了他的头脑。于是维吉尔离开了但丁，就如同书中写的那样，纵身跳入了虚空。

等他们再度相见时，维吉尔已然成了二代黑魔王尤里森。

五年来，尤里森坐在他邪恶的王位上，任由手下的食死徒们将魔法界搅得血雨腥风。纯血家族纷纷倒戈，黑暗势力几乎无孔不入。就连魔法部的高层也被渗透了：正派的巫师遭到迫害，傲罗们的行为处处受限。人们不再想着如何打败尤里森，甚至连提起他的名字都心生畏惧。恐惧如同瘟疫在空气中蔓延着，猜忌和怀疑如旋风般席卷着大地。

他们花了足足五年的时间才打败他，光是建立地下情报网就耗费了将近两年的时间。

但丁是唯一一个几次从尤里森手下全身而退的人——然而有一次他在圣芒戈沉睡了一个月之久，很多人都以为这颗明星会就此陨落。期间，蕾蒂和崔西阻挡了好几次食死徒的暗杀计划。而也是他，给予了尤里森最后一击。正是这一战，让但丁成为了传奇傲罗。

此后，魔法界一片欢庆，典礼持续了足足两周。维吉尔的灵魂在人间徘徊游荡，终于在找到魂器后复活。

他们杀死了尤里森，换回了维吉尔。

仅有少数人知道真相，血缘产生的亲密感是无法隐藏的，与但丁斗争的次数越多，尤里森内核的维吉尔也产生了动摇。他们能击败二代黑魔王，其本人也在其中起到了一定作用。

总之，辩护会上，传奇傲罗就是这样一口笃定的。就连魔法协会也不能不给他这个面子，更何况但丁还堵上了斯巴达的家族荣誉。于是他们隐去了部分事实，老大不情愿地让维吉尔去了霍格沃茨教书，校长和但丁亲自担保，部分老师也愿意承担起监视的任务。

现在，巧克力蛙的卡片上有了但丁，不过永远不会有维吉尔。

教授停住手中的书写，看向桌面上的小盒子。那是但丁在他斯莱特林的宿舍里搜刮出来的、从红墓市郊和贞德同住的家里一路带到霍格沃茨的小盒子。现在关于伊娃和斯巴达的卡片数量已经很少了，里面大部分都是但丁。抽到同样的卡片总是让人心情失落，但维吉尔依旧不厌其烦地把它们收集起来。

他回过头，但丁已经翻过了身，平躺着将书举起。那些快意恩仇的年代已经过去了，可他弟弟依旧保留着儿时的孩子气。

而维吉尔，也被时间磨平了棱角，心气平和地接受了自己人到中年、只能和五年级的孩子置气的事实。因为前几日的阅读，他还余下几本作业没来得及批改。而这些人当中，恰好就有格兰芬多的尼禄。

他得承认，尼禄确实比其他孩子有天分得多。他不算特别努力，但也能认真完成作业。可一面对这孩子，维吉尔就无法自制地想起此前踢过的超级大铁板。

黑魔法防御课的教授已经是个成年人了，但他也有自己的孩子般的生气方式。

闲散翻着后记的傲罗突然觉得眼前一暗，紧接着，头侧的床垫就被按得陷下去几分。他放下书，维吉尔那张因为光线显得比平时更黑的脸倒着出现在了眼前。

但丁微笑起来，伸手捧住他的脸，让两个人的唇紧贴在一起。

他张开嘴，伸出舌头舔着维吉尔抿紧的嘴唇。傲罗在晚饭时候抢了哥哥的布丁，现在就连舌头上都带着甜味。维吉尔终于妥协般地张开嘴，任由两个人的舌头纠缠在了一起。

作为兄弟，他们也许着实过于亲近了。

从小时候起，但丁就喜欢和他进行肢体接触。先是简单的搂抱和贴面，后来就变成了亲吻脸颊和嘴唇。他们到霍格沃茨的前两年，但丁依旧喜欢粘着他。他们一起吃饭、上下课，这头小狮子甚至会偷偷溜进斯莱特林的宿舍——一旦他把头发梳上去，没人能分辨出这究竟是双子中的哪个。

三年级的时候，他们拿着贞德签字的许可表一同去了霍格莫德村。尖叫棚屋的传说让但丁一手捏紧自己的格兰芬多围巾，一手揪住维吉尔的袖子。

而举办火焰杯的那一年，他们因为对黑魔法的态度产生了分歧。他们确实都带着各自的舞伴耀武扬威般地参见了圣诞舞会，可当晚但丁将他按在墙上不顾一切地亲吻时，有些事就不能用小时候的那一套来唐塞了。

从那以后，探索但丁的身体就如同学习黑魔法一样让维吉尔乐此不疲。如果贞德都能看出异常，那么没道理与他朝夕相处的但丁不会。他试图用自己的方式挽留维吉尔，就如同溺水的人拼尽全力、别无选择地抱紧一根浮木。

然而，维吉尔只是放任他沉了下去。

不过现在，魔法协会网开一面后，维吉尔余生的唯一需要偿还、赎罪的对象就成了但丁。不过在那之前，他们还有一些小小的问题需要解决。

“那个人究竟是谁？”

一吻结束，他翻身上床。手掌威胁般地按在但丁头侧，膝盖颇有先见之明地抵住傲罗的腰。现在他们面对面，而维吉尔一问出这个问题，但丁的眼睛就开始乱瞟，似乎是在寻找一条逃生之路。

“呃我突然想起来协会——”

维吉尔猛地俯下身子，强大的压迫感让他看上去像一只凶狠的捕食者。然而男人嘴里吐出的话可就不像那么回事了。

“那个 ** **死去的神秘恋人**** 究竟是谁？”

“那只是媒体的胡乱炒作！”但丁在他身下举起手辩白道，“你也不是第一天看报纸了，娱记不是都这样吗？！”

维吉尔眯起眼睛，但丁忍不住缩了下脖子。若是寻常，维吉尔也不会被这种八卦消息迷了心窍。可问题就在于，他不仅在尼禄那儿挨了怼，还收到了崔西暧昧不明的回复——哦你干嘛不直接去问问但丁，我想他很乐意给你解答这个问题的。而当他终于狠下心来去问他们身边唯一一个能和耿直挨边的蕾蒂时，女人一反常态地结结巴巴，迅速逃离了现场。

所以，这个 _死去的神秘恋人_ 确有其人，而且在但丁关系密切的人中，只有维吉尔不知道。

“别让我问第二遍！”

但丁揪住自己的头发：“这早就不是第二遍了！你到底为什么关心这个？！”

年长者抿起嘴唇——因为好奇？因为在乎？还是，因为嫉妒？但不管哪一个答案，他都没有办法说出口。

但丁看着维吉尔表情复杂的脸，心情介于雀跃和懊悔这两种极端情绪之间。他确实想知道——甚至是期待——接下来维吉尔会做什么，但是他也隐隐约约懊悔起自己当初任由这个谣言肆意发展。

终于，和自己较劲的维吉尔想到了解决的办法：“你会告诉我的。”

他低下头，狠狠咬住了但丁的颈侧。


	6. Chapter 6

他就知道事情会发展成这样。

现在他们俩确实不打架了，战场变成了柔软的大床，肉刃取替了魔杖和拳头。只是从前一打输就咬人耍赖的人是但丁，现在维吉尔却成了用牙齿打标记的那个。

但丁蜷起脚趾，一只手捂住脸，另一只手则插进维吉尔的头发里。他本该生气的，或者至少对那个牙印抱怨几句，但被快感包围的当下，傲罗根本没心思想这种事。他绷紧大腿，试图不要夹住中间那颗银色的脑袋。

维吉尔很少做这个，大多数时间，都是但丁跪在地毯上吞吐着他的性器。

也正因如此，尽管年长者的动作几乎毫无技巧性可言，但丁也依旧觉得爽上了天。湿热的口腔包裹着他的性器，维吉尔的舌头笨拙地移动着。但丁忍不住揪住他的头发，引得维吉尔用牙齿刮擦了一下敏感的柱身。

“维吉......”

他叫着，后脚跟蹬着床单。因为魔法部的忙碌以及维吉尔若隐若无的追问，傲罗已经有一段时间没碰过自己了。后果就是，维吉尔给他口了没一会儿，但丁就觉得他要到了。

“啊......维吉尔......”

他扯扯维吉尔的头发，示意自己情况。射在维吉尔嘴里是个可怕的选项，在他要存心折腾自己的当下，但丁可不敢贸然尝试。

维吉尔听话地吐出他的性器，用右手继续撸动着。快感逐渐攀升，但丁双手捂住自己的脸，就在即将爆发的当口，什么东西轻柔地环绕着他的性器——随即在柱身上紧紧地扎了个结。但丁发出响亮的抽气声，不可置信地看着拿着魔杖的维吉尔。

“你知道我要问什么。”

年长者额头出了一层薄汗，语调却依旧平直。但丁拧紧眉头，惊诧不已却又气得想笑：“梅林的胡子啊，你今天到底有什么毛病？！”

然而维吉尔只是挑高了一边眉毛，活像但丁会落得这个地步都是他自己的错似的——当然，确实有那么 _一点儿_ 的部分是他自己的错。即将决堤的欲望被人生生堵住，若是在几年前他独领风骚的时候，但丁也许会把这个当成是乐于配合的情趣。

不过今天，也许是因为《魔法传奇3》里维吉尔的离去让他想起了当年的真实场景——这事当然没有妮可粉饰得那么平静美好，实际上，他们当时还打了一架——他直接伸出手，想要解开维吉尔绑缚在他阴茎上的丝带。他倒不会真的生维吉尔的气，毕竟任何怒火都无法保留十年以上。只是，维吉尔关注的地方，着实让他微妙地不爽起来。

因为那见鬼的 _死去的神秘恋人_ ，就是他妈的维吉尔本人。

他当时确实只捡到了对方遗留下来的项链，而且如此倾注全力的魔法攻击，他会以为尤里森连带着维吉尔一起死透了也无可厚非。只是这条项链不知何时就成了他心有所属的力证——这点严格来讲并没有什么问题，他这一辈子几乎都在拯救世界，所以传奇傲罗任性地保留了这条绯闻，也算是在纪念他的哥哥和......他们之间的某种不为人知的感情。

然而几个月后维吉尔就回来了，他找到了自己的魂器成功复活，熬过了最艰难的审判时期。但丁如愿以偿地发现他的哥哥注意到了这个八卦，却完全想偏了方向。

****梅林的胡子啊！这个人除了是你还能有谁？！** **

可惜的是，维吉尔全然不知，甚至越想越歪。他还去找了尼禄——那个但丁怀疑同维吉尔有某种血缘关系的男孩——然后成功和对方结下了梁子。

这事本该发展得如同蜂蜜公爵的点心一样甜美喷香，可但丁只想对维吉尔施一打恶咒。

可惜的是，在他解开绑带或是够到自己的魔杖之前，维吉尔就一把抓住他的手臂拧到身后，连带着傲罗本人都被迫翻了个身。维吉尔按压着他的胳膊，使得但丁不得不俯下上半身埋进枕头里。他偏过头，恨不得想蹬维吉尔一脚，但年长者占据了有利地形，稳稳地挤进他双腿之间。

柔软的天鹅绒面料随着维吉尔挺胯的动作或轻或重地蹭着他的臀部，这让但丁不自觉地向后迎合着他的动作。

年长者发出得意的低笑，旋即空手招来了床头柜上的润滑。这事但丁在襁褓里就会做，魔杖只是一个精确施法的媒介。微凉的粘稠液体顺着臀缝滑下，维吉尔没给他喘息的机会，手指直接捅进了弟弟的后穴。

他们不是第一次干这事了，但丁的屁股食髓知味般地夹紧，诚实地背叛了自己的主人。

阴茎因为被深入带来的疼痛而萎靡了一阵，但很快就因为对前列腺的刺激而再度兴奋了起来。他涨得发疼，可维吉尔偏偏不肯行行好地松开手让他释放。但丁徒劳地蹭着床单，只是魔法打出的结没有丝毫松懈的意思。

指头沿着敏感点打转，却不肯给予真正的触碰。过多的润滑液因为维吉尔的动作被带进又带出，活像但丁的屁股正源源不断地淌着水。

现在不用维吉尔按着他，但丁自己也软成一滩泥了。

黑魔法防御课的教授抽出手，恶意地朝着傲罗的耳朵用气音低语：“想要吗，但丁？”

他从耳朵开始一路酥麻，活像是中了狐媚子灭剂——尽管他并不是那惹人烦的咬人仙。但丁情迷意乱地想着维吉尔能做二代黑魔王是有原因的，他哥哥确实有些能被放大的邪恶特质。

“你到底要不要做？”

傲罗叫嚣道，同时心底有些担心维吉尔又会以此要挟他一波。但好在，年长者只是挑起一边眉毛，便干净俐落地脱掉了自己的衣服。他招来魔杖，让壁炉里的火烧得更旺。

但年长者依旧是坏心眼的，他扶着阴茎沿着但丁的臀缝上上下下，偶尔浅浅地戳刺进去，却从不真正地插入。傲罗向后摆弄着屁股，可维吉尔总是避开他的动作。直到最后但丁扭过头来狠狠瞪了他一眼，维吉尔才挺腰一举进入。

肉刃劈开狭窄紧致的甬道一捅到底，仿佛要将但丁也对半劈成欢愉和疼痛。

维吉尔从来就不是个温柔的床伴，或者说，他的温柔很少体现在床上。年长者长出一口气，双手扣住但丁的腰。傲罗配合地抬高屁股，阴茎流出的前液洇湿了床单。

跟之前浅尝辄止的戏弄不同，一旦他插进去，就开始对着前列腺大肆进攻。他们都正值壮年，少了毛头小子的冲劲儿，多了几分中年人特有的沉稳和耐心。尤其是维吉尔，他能坐在那儿一动不动几个小时，只为出一张能让所有孩子都抓耳挠腮、叫苦连天的考卷。

黑魔法防御课的教授盯着胞弟起伏的肩胛，他把炉火烧得太旺，引得火光映照在但丁微微汗湿的皮肤上，让他整个人透出一种纯粹的、原始的美感。他们的呼神护卫都是长着银色毛皮的狼，此刻，维吉尔觉得比起两个会使魔法的巫师，他们更像是两头在雪地中一头扎进猎人小屋的狼。

他加快了操干的节奏，汗水滴落在但丁背上。他弟弟动情地呻吟着，上半身几乎全压在床上。傲罗随着他的动作前后摆动着身体，让阴茎蹭着床单。

人都是被欲望支配的动物，被缚的阴茎又疼又爽，他却压根停不下来给自己的制造更多的欲望。维吉尔的东西在他体内冲撞，肉体拍击的声音越来越大。木柴偶尔噼啪作响，二人的影子在墙上交叠。

阴茎几乎整根插入又拔出，顶得但丁不断向前。傲罗不得不抬起手臂抓着床板，却又塌下腰蹭着阴茎头。维吉尔松开一只手，转而把玩他的囊袋，按压会阴。

“维吉尔，快、快解开......”

傲罗用脸蹭着枕头，讨好似地放软语调。然而同时，他又死死地夹住屁股，让因为他的声音而分心的维吉尔险些毫无防备地缴械投降。

年长者几乎是冷笑一声，如但丁所愿地解开了绸带。他撸动着胞弟的阴茎，帮他疏解开一时宣泄不出的欲望。但丁呻吟着，就在即将释放之际，年长者的大拇指冷血无情地堵住了玲口。

但丁 _几乎_ 要被他逼出脏话。

“放手维吉尔！”他的蓝眼睛失了神，胡乱地试图掰开自己哥哥的手。

然而作为更加清醒的那个，维吉尔一面朝着他的敏感点火上浇油，一面喘息着问道：“告诉我那个人是谁。”

傲罗咬紧下唇没有回答，而维吉尔则加大了进攻的力度，龟头重重地擦过前列腺，引得但丁猫叫一般地发出破碎的呻吟。他俯下身，如同野兽一般舔吻着但丁的耳朵，时而含住耳垂轻咬，时而将舌尖探入耳道。

但丁抖了起来，阴茎胀痛得连带下腹都开始酸涩。他向前爬行着想要逃离维吉尔，却被年长者箍住腰牢牢地困在自己的阴茎上。

“啊我说！”他受不了地喊叫起来，“那个人就是你，蠢货！”


	7. Chapter 7

所有人都发现他们的黑魔法防御课教授有些反常。

尽管手里这张考卷依旧变态到令人发指，深受折磨得五年级学生们也仍然感受到了维吉尔教授的反常。

他正襟危坐在讲台后，却一脸神游天外地撑着自己的下巴。往日里那双鹰隼般锐利的蓝眼睛失了威力，让他看上去像一个落魄、失意而不得志的中年男人。几个坐在前排的学生眼尖地发现，他甚至都没带批改的作业来。

教授的反常让学生们也跟着分了心——不管他们认真不认真，卷子都是那么难。

而实际上，维吉尔也确实在神游天外。他面无表情地看着教室正后方，心里却如同那届被蒙杜斯手下的食死徒们破坏的魁地奇世界杯一样，正乱得一塌糊涂。

昨晚，在但丁叫出那个人就是他—— ** **他**** ——以后，维吉尔就猛地哆嗦了一下，随即松开手。但丁几乎是痛苦地射了精，连带着把维吉尔也夹得缴械投降。傲罗累坏了，但尽管如此，他也依旧转过身子来指着维吉尔的鼻子大骂：

“还能有谁？！除了是你还能有谁！我以为你死了， ** **见鬼**** ，我当时真的以为你死了！”

他一说完，就幻影移形消失了，徒留维吉尔一个错愕地张着嘴待在床上。年长者猜他应该是跑回了红墓市郊的房子，毕竟严格来讲他们从未真正地离开过那里，但是——

那个 _死去的神秘恋人_ 竟然是 ** **他**** ？！

喜悦、气愤和尴尬在他心中三方会战，一想到他还因为 _这事_ 和格兰芬多的学生结下了梁子，维吉尔的脸就更黑了。他虎着脸用魔杖把自己清理干净，暗自定论现在去找但丁并不是一个好的选择，睡眠同样。明天还有黑魔法防御课，一想到那些学生，维吉尔就更加烦躁了。因此，他坐在书桌前，彻夜出了一张能让所有人认清自己的卷子。

而现在，他坐在教室里，依旧没想好该怎么办。他听孩子们说——伤心惋叹、痛不欲生——但丁请了假，今天的魁地奇课换了老师。

以往，但丁都是主动上前原谅他，可这次，需要维吉尔去这么做了。

但令他没想到的是，直到圣诞将近，他也没再见过但丁。

尽管表面看上去与平时无异，可维吉尔微妙的情绪却体现在了课堂上。明明圣诞假期就在眼前、孩子们都有些收不住心，却硬是被黑魔法防御课的教授给按得死死的。学期小结把他们每个人都折腾得叫苦连天，更何况还有家庭作业。

学生们也察觉到了但丁的缺席，但他毕竟是临时教授，孩子们对傲罗的行踪也无迹可寻。

维吉尔跟从前斯莱特林的同学们并无来往，魔法协会的人他也不熟。直到读了平安夜当天早上猫头鹰送来的《预言家日报》，他才知道自己的弟弟被派往美国去参加了对二代黑魔王余党展开的秘密追捕行动。

报纸上，照片中的但丁虽然还是朝镜头露出了笑容，却不难发现那笑容里的疲惫。

这是一场跨境追捕，他们不欢而散的第二天傲罗就临危受命。这支小队辗转了多个城市，最后终于在一片沼泽地里击败了目标。

后续的交接工作还很复杂，维吉尔想他无论如何都得错过圣诞大餐了。此前，年长者从未以兼职工的身份参加过这类活动。贞德在把他们俩顺利送进霍格沃茨后，就逐渐开始了和贝优妮塔的二人生活。因此，他和但丁有几次是留在学校过圣诞节。维吉尔还记得他弟弟系着金红色的格兰芬多围巾，硬是把他从宿舍里拉出去打雪仗。

想到这里，他稍微放松了一点儿，转而又捏紧了手中的报纸。

黑魔法防御课的教授已经申请了回家度过圣诞假期——申请表、校长本人的签字证明、本学期以来的表现评定表、同事对他表现良好无异常行为的担保等等——但他依旧不知道该如何像但丁道歉。

一部分的他知道自己的弟弟已经原谅他了，但另一部分的他却因为这个有些煎熬。

这复杂的心情导致他在圣诞大餐上也有些闷闷不乐，但似乎所有人都习以为常。

席间，维吉尔意外地收到了不少孩子们送给但丁和他的圣诞礼物。回到房间后，他把这些礼物和出现在床边的、教职工赠与的礼物一起装进包里。

他撒下一把飞路粉，壁炉里顿时亮起诡异的绿光。除了他们在红墓市郊的木屋，这壁炉也通向但丁在魔法协会的办公室。不过必然的，维吉尔并没有去那里的权限。他在心中默念着目的地，弯腰迈进壁炉。

天旋地转的下一秒，他就已经到达了充斥着圣诞气息的家。

教授钻出壁炉，贞德正从他面前匆匆经过。她对维吉尔的出现没有丝毫惊异，只是说了句欢迎回家，就告诉他礼物放在圣诞树下，蓝色包装的是属于他的。

厨房里，但丁正和贝优妮塔一起做着什么。他弟弟看上去有些抓狂——厨房里的事和贝优妮塔都让他抓狂。想到每年贝优妮塔的举动，维吉尔也感到有些恶寒。他正打算上楼放行李躲一躲，但丁就一溜烟地跑到他身后。跟小时候一样，他推着维吉尔的肩膀，让他去应付自己招架不了的 _怪阿姨_ 。

当然，打他俩都二十岁以后，无论是贝优妮塔还是贞德，都 ** **严禁**** 阿姨这个叫法。

傲罗接过——硬抢过，维吉尔反驳道——他手中的行李，噔噔噔地跑上楼去。贝优妮塔扭着腰走过来，粗跟的鞋子让她比维吉尔都高。斯巴达的长子被抱了个满怀，使劲躲避才让那个吻没印在自己脸上。

他们几乎算是贞德和贝优妮塔养大的，但维吉尔和但丁早已成人，贝优妮塔也没个大人样。她一会儿拍拍维吉尔的肩膀，一会儿捏捏手臂：“看看我们维吉，已经是个教授了！”

维吉尔的脸比壁炉还黑，他绕过贝优妮塔，逃也似地进了厨房。

他帮贞德打下手，这是他们家一年之中少有的不用魔法的时光。片刻后，他又听见了埋伏在客厅的贝优妮塔 _蹂躏_ 但丁的声音。

对贞德和贝优妮塔来说，吃过晚餐后才是真正的圣诞时光。

在但丁和维吉尔还在厨房里洗盘子的当口，她们俩就已经盛装打扮了一番准备出门了。兄弟两个站在门口，但丁弯起眼睛摆手，维吉尔点头示意。两个女人又是嬉笑又是飞吻，活像他们俩才是四个人中的小年轻。

不过平心而论，但丁和维吉尔也不年轻了。

他们走进屋子，先挥魔杖的那个是维吉尔。一片狼藉的餐桌立马开始自己收拾，炉火也烧得更旺了。但丁钻进厨房，片刻后端了放着一壶蛋酒和两个杯子的托盘出来。

往年的时候，他们可能会下巫师棋，可今天，他看出来自己的哥哥有什么话要说。

“圣诞快乐，老哥。”

但丁递给他蛋酒，看上去已经对之前的事完全消了气。但也不一定，今天是圣诞，他弟弟是个注重节日和家庭的男人。

“圣诞快乐，但丁。”

维吉尔和弟弟碰杯，手指摩擦着杯沿。末了，他从里怀掏出一个红色包装纸、打着蝴蝶结装饰的礼盒。这是他从霍格莫德村买的，时间紧迫，没有更多的选择。可确实是一件非同寻常的、满含心意的礼物。

“哇哦，”但丁的眼睛亮起来，“这是送给我的吗？”

黑魔法防御课的教授点了点头，但丁倒是有心继续厚脸皮逗他，可眼下他更想知道他哥哥回来的第一个圣诞节会送什么礼物给他。他扯开结，继而就要剥开包装纸。可就在这个当口，维吉尔又叫住了他。

“等一下，但丁，”小屋的温度让年长者的手变得温暖，“我有件事要告诉你。”

但丁叹了口气，似乎对这一结果并不意外。他把礼物放在茶几上，微微笑起来：“巧了，我也有件事要告诉你。”

笑意并没有传到眼睛里，傲罗看上去难得有些严肃。维吉尔想到他此前在美国的追捕行动，第一时间就想到了那些食死徒余党。按理来讲，应该没人比他更了解这帮家伙。可那是尤里森，而尤里森不是维吉尔。

“你先说吧，”但丁耙了把头发，“我得想想该怎么说。”

维吉尔可以读懂胞弟的肢体语言，知道哪怕对他这经历过大风大浪的传奇傲罗来说，眼下这件事也依旧棘手得让他难以面对。

可但丁不知道的是，维吉尔要说的事，尽管身为曾经的二代黑魔王，也难以开口。

他们之间并非全然透明的无秘密状态，可在霍格沃茨的日子，他们几乎如同硬币的两面，似乎只有形影不离才算得上完整。

年长者低垂着眼眸，火光让睫毛落下一小片阴影。维吉尔和但丁虽然是顶着同一张脸的兄弟，却有着两种截然不同的气质。他沉默着，而但丁等待着。良久，年长者终于开口：“你还记得阿克汉姆教授吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

比起黑魔法防御课教授的身份，人们对于阿克汉姆更深的认知也许是小丑杰斯特。但更不为人知的是，他其实是蕾蒂的父亲。

在举办火焰杯当年的圣诞舞会后，六年级的斯莱特林级长——同时也是霍格沃茨参加三强争霸赛的勇士之一——杀死了这名黑魔王手下臭名昭著的食死徒。事发当晚，向来与维吉尔同进同出的但丁并不在场，他们当时因为对黑魔法的态度陷入冷战。因此，再没有第二个人知道究竟发生了什么。

这是二人在霍格沃茨期间抗击蒙杜斯的一个小插曲，唯一让他们记忆深刻的就是同但丁一起冲进教室的蕾蒂。

在兄弟二人眼中，这个女孩能力突出、脾气暴烈，熟络起来以后才偶尔对他们展开微笑。可那个晚上，蕾蒂哭着抱紧阿克汉姆的尸体，手中的魔杖指向任何一个想靠近他们的人。相识多年，那是他们第一次看见蕾蒂哭，也是最后一次。

维吉尔对三所学校的老师以及魔法部派来的傲罗讲述了当晚的情况，《预言家日报》热烈地称赞了这对奇迹之子——在此之前，他们就已经粉碎过一些黑魔王的阴谋。

然而在当时，这样的结果，但丁不高兴，维吉尔也不高兴。

在举办火焰杯期间，圣诞节下午的茶会被改为舞会是历来的传统。可眼下，这愚蠢繁琐的舞会只能让维吉尔感到厌烦。

他中规中矩地邀请了一名备受关注的斯莱特林女生跳开场舞，但丁则故意邀请了德姆斯特朗的女生。他们俩从五年级开始就有些别扭，在接触到纵容黑魔法的的德姆斯特朗后，二人之间的矛盾达到了峰值。

但丁故意没有理他，偶尔的眼神接触也因不断慕名而来想跟他一起跳舞的人打断了。维吉尔面若冰霜，在开场舞后拒绝了所有的邀请。

舞会之前，他们的黑魔法防御课教授阿克汉姆曾来找过他，希望维吉尔当晚能到教室来一趟。考虑到三强争霸赛中德姆斯特朗的学生精通黑魔法——而但丁明显对这方面态度强硬，阿克汉姆表示自己有些知识务必要及时教导给维吉尔。

这样开小灶的行为在五年级的普测过后并不少见，因此，在众人享受美食闲聊的期间，斯莱特林的级长悄悄离开了会场。

他和但丁很少单独行动，伊娃的血缘魔法可以确保当兄弟俩在一起时就是安全的。眼下正值火焰杯期间，想突破霍格沃茨这座固若金汤的城堡更是难上加难。而且自潜心研究黑魔法后，维吉尔的力量也比之前强大了不少。他的弟弟对毕业后像他们的父亲一样成为傲罗这事志在必得，可作为哥哥的维吉尔却有些迷失了方向。

他的路只有眼前一条——打败蒙杜斯为父母报仇，而那之后的事他并没有想过。

学生们大多挤在舞会会场和各自学院的休息室，还有一部分在外面打雪仗。去教室的路空无一人，画像里的人也去凑热闹了。

他几乎无声地推开教室的门，阿克汉姆教授背手正站在窗前。从这里望下去，还能看见在外面打闹的学生。教授依旧没有回头，天色已晚，月光透进窗子，将他的影子拉到维吉尔脚边。斯巴达的长子放轻呼吸，没由来地觉得事情有些不对劲。

“教授。”

维吉尔微微昂头，谨慎地走到黑魔法防御课教授身边。阿克汉姆依旧看着窗外，却勾起嘴角：“看啊维吉尔，多么热闹的夜晚。”

年轻人皱起眉，他欣赏阿克汉姆在黑魔法方面的造诣，却不喜欢这位教授本人。

“可是你我都知道，眼前的和平不过是一时的，蒙——黑魔王本人正在暗处蠢蠢欲动。”他转过头看向维吉尔，瞳孔收缩，“他迟早会再回来杀死更多人的，就像他当年杀掉你爸爸和你妈妈。”

一阵尖锐的痛苦徒然袭击上他的头，维吉尔皱起眉，声音冰冷：“你找我到底有什么事？”

“我知道你在追求力量，维吉尔，追求能够打败黑魔王、替你父母报仇的力量。”他把手搭在维吉尔肩头，“可等你杀掉黑魔王之后你又要做什么？像你弟弟但丁那样去做一名傲罗？我们都知道当年的事跟魔法协会也有关系，如果他们能全心全意地信任斯巴达，可能也就不会发生这样的事。”

“你这话是什么意思？”维吉尔口气依旧冰冷，眉宇间散发着一股戾气。

“他们没对你说过？”阿克汉姆一副惊讶的样子，有些为难地说道，“我本以为校长他们会告诉你们，魔法协会一直忌惮你父亲的力量。黑魔王，他也从这里毕业，而你爸爸甚至比他还优秀。他们一直担心你爸爸会和昔日的老同学联手，所以......”

维吉尔没说话，只是捏紧了拳头。见状教授惋惜地摇了摇头：“你和但丁平分了斯巴达的力量，可我依旧不希望你们进入魔法协会。今天的话就当我没说过吧，毕竟眼下三强——”

“你说平分是什么意思？”维吉尔眯起眼睛，冰蓝色的瞳孔在月光下格外瘆人。

阿克汉姆教授微微睁大眼睛，含糊其辞道：“什么？我刚才说了那样的的话吗，你一定是听错了......”

“ ** **回答我的问题！**** ”

咆哮声回荡在空旷的教室里，维吉尔的手指停在魔杖上，如果得不到想要的答案，很难说清这名六年级的斯莱特林学生究竟会对自己的教授做什么。

年长者眼底滑过一丝窃喜，如同一尾阴冷的毒蛇正嘶嘶地吐着蛇信蠢蠢欲动。但他苦着脸，如同一位切真为学生考虑的老师：“你和但丁，你们是双胞胎，拥有同样的脸和同样的魔法天赋。但你们哪个都比不上斯巴达，这么说吧维吉尔，你本该继承的属于斯巴达的力量，在但丁那里。”

维吉尔眸子一暗，迅速压下惊讶。贞德或是校长，从没有人告诉过他这些。

“魔法部忌惮你父亲的力量，而他和你母亲的婚姻也让那些纯血家族的人心怀怨恨。我不知道你是怎么想的，维吉尔，但我真的不希望继承了你父亲一半力量的但丁被魔法部所利用。”阿克汉姆捏住他的肩膀，“而且只要能拿回属于你的力量，你就能一举打败黑魔王！”

“我应该怎么做。”

斯巴达的长子冷静地发问，同时也在回忆着是否接触过相关的典籍——他从未听说过魔力转移的方法，但霍格沃茨的禁书或是德姆斯特朗的黑魔法也许......

“用不着这么麻烦，”仿佛看出了他的心中所想，阿克汉姆打断了他的思绪，“不用那么麻烦，最简单的方法就是杀了但丁！你杀了他，那些本该属于你的东西字自然就会回来！”

维吉尔错愕地瞪大双眼，但阿克汉姆加大了音量。男人的手指用力捏在年轻人的肩膀上，力大到仿佛要将自己枯槁的指头折断。他的眼底闪烁着疯狂和冷静，可说出来的话却振振有词，音量逐级递增。

“力量分散开就什么都不是了，而但丁还要带着它去投奔害死你父母的魔法部！杀了但丁，拿会你的力量，你就能变得更强大！到时候别说杀掉蒙杜斯， ** **你想做什么都可以！**** ”

“ ** **力量，唯有力量才是一切！**** ”

“你会变得 ** **比所有人都更强大！**** 比但丁更强，比蒙杜斯更强，甚至比斯巴达都强！”

“现在不是优柔寡断的时候了，你越早 ** **杀掉但丁**** ，就能越早——”

一阵耀眼的绿光自他胸口冒出，阿克汉姆错愕地低下头，混杂的声音在他耳边响起。过近的距离让教授的身体飞了出去，他重重地落在地上，再没动过。

维吉尔放下魔杖，指尖还在微微发抖。冷汗自额头流下，哪怕是他，想要不念咒就使出阿瓦达索命也着实有些勉强。

木柴啪地炸裂，打破了屋子内的寂静。

维吉尔讲完了那天的原委后就没再开口，但丁挠挠头发，不知该如何接话。维吉尔向大人们陈述事实的当晚，只是说了阿克汉姆是名为小丑杰斯特的食死徒，因为想要杀他所以自己才在情急之下使用了阿瓦达索命自卫。

尽管使用三大不可饶恕咒本身性质恶劣，但考虑到双方的身份以及当时的情况，魔法部也没有追究什么，校方更是选择庇护自己的学生。

这部分的记录在但丁成为傲罗后，也确实在档案馆里找到了。他原本以为这只是黑魔王手下策划的一次针对维吉尔的阴谋，却没想到自己其实也深陷其中。他想起杰斯特那僵直的身体和浑浊的眼白，不由得打了个寒颤。

傲罗端起蛋酒，宽慰道：“不管怎么说，杰斯特已经死了，而你也没有杀了我，所以你也不用继续在意这件事了，老哥。说起来，我可以拆礼——”

“但丁，”维吉尔打断他的话，“我当时真的想过杀了你。”


	9. Chapter 9

被点到名的人微不可察地抖了一下，杯中的蛋酒洒到裤子上。

维吉尔勾勾手指，一条湿毛巾飞过来为他解决了窘境。也许是因为深藏多年的秘密终于说出了口，年长者看上去轻松了不少。倒是但丁，好像维吉尔把那颗恼人的游走球击到了他身边，变得有些不知所措了。

可坐在这里往回想，似乎有些事情一下子就明朗了。

兄弟之间的竞争不可避免，但丁是格兰芬多的狮子，而维吉尔则去了斯莱特林。学院之争自不用说——扣分、魁地奇，到处都是可比拼的地方。人们习惯把他们俩放在一起就如同新闻的捆绑销售，但不经意间就总想着分出个高下。

但丁看似随意洒脱，在某些科目上却也是名列前茅。而维吉尔，不知为何跟兄弟比起来有些少言寡语的他却给人留下了争强好胜的印象。

这些充其量就是小打小闹，就连粉碎蒙杜斯的阴谋也成了评比的计分项。

当那个叫尤里森的二代黑魔王初次露面时，带着小队前去围剿的傲罗也并没有太过上心。他的技艺已然成熟精湛，自蒙杜斯过后，也再没遇到什么势均力敌的对手。可愈发靠近，他的心神就愈发不宁。他已经很久没有这样的感觉了，上一次是维吉尔就跳下悬崖，再上一次则是火焰杯的圣诞舞会上那尖锐的头疼。

亲眼见到尤里森时，他没能从对方身上看出半分维吉尔的影子。可随着二人之间展开斗争，这种双胞胎之间的熟悉感就更加强烈了。

他挑衅、讽刺，刻意激怒对方，就是为了确认这究竟是不是维吉尔。

尤里森滔天的恨意伴随着嫉妒，冰蓝色的火焰烧起来，和但丁魔杖发出的赤色激烈地对抗着。傲罗不解对方的情绪从何而来，可面对维吉尔的他就难以狠下心来。最后，还是蕾蒂和崔西及时赶到，才从尤里森手下救回了九死一生的他。

很长一段时间里，但丁都不相信尤里森就是维吉尔——无论如何，他哥哥都不会杀他。当所有的证据都摆在面前时，他认定尤里森并不等同与维吉尔。

可现在，维吉尔回来后他们度过的第一个像模像样的圣诞节，他哥哥把闷在心底的黑暗过往告诉了他。但丁想他本该感到寒冷，但他和维吉尔都坐在壁炉前，他手是暖的，心也是暖的。

于是他叹了口气，那种夸张至极的、叹出声来的气。

维吉尔看过来，一张脸哪怕在圣诞节的炉火跟前都结着冰。可他的眼底的冰化了，带着一丝不易察觉的探寻和紧张。

傲罗给自己倒满蛋酒——这玩意和火焰威士忌没法比，可他们俩却还是互诉衷肠了。他先喝了一杯，酒液滑过食道，不是那种刺激的、灼热的热度，而是一股暖流一路到达心底。但丁又抓抓头发：“圣诞节说这种事，分院帽真是看走眼了，你才应该是格兰芬多。”

“但不管怎么说，我很高兴你告诉我这个。”但丁扬起一边嘴角，“而且我也应该告诉你，哪怕知道尤里森就是维吉尔，我最后还是下定决心要杀了你。”

年长者点点头，如果换做他是但丁，也会做出一样的选择。

“但总之，”但丁拉过他的手，跟自己的一样是暖的，“我们俩现在都完好无损地坐在这，谁也没把谁杀掉。”

他抬起头，壁炉边上放着的照片里，斯巴达和伊娃正对着他们俩展开笑容。这张照片据说是他们毕业时拍摄的，婚期已经提上日程，哪怕当时有蒙杜斯的阴霾笼罩，这群年轻人依旧心怀光明。

但丁和维吉尔继承了父母的信念，并肩与黑暗战斗过，却也堕落过、救赎过。也许是作为拯救世界的奖励，维吉尔得到了重生的机会，而他得到了维吉尔。

他们搞砸了那么久，但丁现在一秒钟也不想错过了。

“所以老哥，我现在能把礼物拆开了吗？”

他凑过来贴近维吉尔的耳朵，却像个孩子一样问了这么一句话。维吉尔点点头，慢悠悠地补上一句：“别抱太大希望。”

这话还没说完，傲罗的指头就已经褪掉了全部的包装纸，露出了一只小盒子。黑色的绒面手感极佳，但丁猜不出里面到底装了什么。他又看了一眼维吉尔才掀开盒盖，红布下的软垫上，嵌着两只银色的戒指。

但丁瞪大了眼睛，维吉尔掩饰般地喝了口蛋酒。

戒指上外圈光滑平整，哑光表面显得格外低调。可内沿却刻着他们各自的名字，像是这份藏在心底的、不为人知的隐秘爱恋。

维吉尔轻咳一声，从口袋里掏出两条相链：“戴在手指上总归不太方便，可以挂在——”

他的话没能说完，因为但丁已经拿出写着自己名字的那只套在了他的手指上。他是了解维吉尔的，这个男人看上去对一切事物漠不关心，实际上从小就给自己的东西写名字分得一清二楚。

而现在，但丁愿意成为他的所有物，更愿意把维吉尔的名字刻在自己的骨血中。

他们接吻，不需要槲寄生就能轻易表达爱意，更不需要由其他人的见证。

一吻过后，维吉尔稍微同他拉开些许距离，但仍旧保持着肢体接触。年长者歪着头：“你之前想要跟我说什么？”

“可以明天再说，”但丁揽住他的脖子，“还是明天再说吧。”

维吉尔有些不高兴地皱起眉：“那我的礼物呢？”

傲罗已经被完全压在了沙发上，只能朝着门厅的挂衣钩伸出手。一条颜色粉嫩的丝带飞到了他手中，让年长者疑惑地挑起眉毛。但丁把绸带塞到他手里，抬手勾住他的脖子，凑近耳朵放轻了声音：

“你可以自己打包装，再自己拆开。”

哐哐——哐哐——

敲击玻璃的声音引起了孩子们的注意力，刚开始，他们以为是圣诞老人来了。可一想到早就收到了礼物，孩子们面对黑漆漆的窗外又害怕起来。

这是岛城弗杜纳的一家孤儿院，只是与其他孤儿院不同，这里收养的孩子除了麻瓜，还有一些混血种。孩子们有些害怕总扳着一张脸的克雷多，便去找了前几日刚从学校回来的尼禄哥哥。

格兰芬多的小狮子微微皱起眉，将孩子们交给姬莉叶清出了屋子，便拿着魔杖靠近窗边。他推开玻璃，立马飞进来一只陌生的雪鸮。

猫头鹰脚下抓着一个包裹的严严实实的纸袋，没好气地扔到了尼禄脚下。

眼下正值圣诞，外面下起了雪。鸟儿一进屋子便缩成一团，并不像其他信使一样缠着他要吃的，反而对他爱答不理的模样。五年级的男孩觉得这鸟给他的感觉相当熟悉，但也不能断定究竟是谁。

他蹲下身子拆起包装，先是打成结的带子，继而是用作包装的牛皮纸。等看到被包着的物件的原貌，他忍不住张大了嘴巴——

“靠，不是吧？”

里面是一把崭新的 ** **火弩箭**** ，是所有巫师梦寐以求的飞天扫把。

他拿起扫把，当下就想骑出去试试——《飞天扫帚大全》曾经不止一次地介绍过这把扫把，据说他是魁地奇世界杯的首选。然而 ** **在麻瓜面前不得使用魔法**** 的规定让男孩忍住了这份冲动，只是脸上的笑容越来越大。

这是全世界最好的圣诞礼物，可又是谁送给他的呢？

_但丁_ 的名字第一时间出现在他心头。

于是男孩低下头，在包装纸里仔细翻找起来。他确实找到了一张卡片，是那种你在霍格莫德村就能轻易买到的圣诞贺卡，红绿相间的花环转动着。

背面，五年级以来他异常熟悉的、出现在每一个人的黑魔法防御课作业上的字体甚至让他轻微眩晕了一下。但这次，维吉尔教授没有像批改作业那样写下辛辣讽刺的评语，上面的话中规中矩，甚至让尼禄不知从哪儿看出来了一些和平时截然不同的东西。

_为我曾经的鲁莽道歉，礼物是但丁强烈要求的——我更愿意送你一些黑魔法防御的书籍，总之希望你喜欢，圣诞快乐。_

署名是一个小小的V，这确实是来自那个跟他相当不对盘的教授的礼物。不过是但丁给他选的，所以算是他们共同送出的圣诞礼物。

满足感和幸福感胀满胸腔，这可能是这么多年来他最喜欢的圣诞节。

“尼禄，你还好吗？”

姬莉叶担忧地在门外发问，毕竟她的青梅竹马已经有一段时间都一点儿声音都没有了。孩子们紧张地挤在另一个房间里，正扒着门缝看着站在尼禄哥哥房间外的姬莉叶姐姐。

“一起都好姬莉叶，”他迅速把火弩箭包好塞到床底，“你能拿点儿吃的过来吗，我想维吉尔教授的猫头鹰该喂了。”

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面还有番外,先不要走


	10. 番外一：圣诞舞会

尽管三强争霸赛第二项比赛搅得人有些心神不宁、惴惴不安——之前可是要从 ** **火龙**** 那里拿金蛋啊——学生们还是期盼起了先一步到来的圣诞舞会。

对参赛者之外普通学生来说，这事可能比三强争霸赛本身更吸引他们的注意力。毕竟无论有没有被火焰杯选中，每个人都是参与者。而有没有舞伴，可就戳伤了不少人的自尊。学生们正忙于借此机会和喜欢的人拉近关系，而老师们则练习起了舞蹈。

出人意料的是，维吉尔和但丁在这方面做得相当不错。毕竟在市郊的小木屋里，无所事事的贞德和时常来拜访的贝优妮塔确实曾教过他们跳舞。

舞会之前的紧急培训上，霍格沃茨的女副校长邀请了维吉尔同他示范。斯莱特林的级长尽管总是板着脸一副冷若冰霜的模样，却切真地透露出一股子优雅的贵气。

维吉尔跳得也着实很好。他挺直脊背，对矮于自己的老师微微颔首，手臂自然地伸直放在女人的腰上，当真让教室另一侧的女生们露出迷恋的眼神。男生们则不以为然，在他们眼中，维吉尔也许就没有不擅长的事。

副校长满意地点点头，示意维吉尔可以回到座位上，随即点起在一旁没个正形的但丁。每个学校的参赛者都要跳开场舞，但丁和维吉尔是重点培养对象。

斯巴达的幼子站起身，拉直了衬衫下摆。在开始之前，还朝着他们的院长行了个花哨的礼。他和维吉尔不同，一模一样的脸上始终挂着炫目的笑容。在示范终了之前，他还握住教授的腰将她举离了地面。饶是身经百战的副校长也被这小狮子的举动吓了一跳，她下意识地抓住但丁的肩膀，险些搂住男孩的脖子。

人群中发出小小的惊叹声，不止女生们，就连教授本人也有些脸红。

她向后退离但丁，整理了一下自己的衣服。格兰芬多的参赛者笑得像个小无赖，没人注意到维吉尔皱紧了眉头。

“好吧，”副校长清了清嗓子，“这个动作确实也是舞蹈动作之一。你们都看懂了吗，现在可以起来练习了。”

然而没人动作，搭在一起轻轻摇摆是一回事，被举起来就又是另一回事了。情投意合的男孩女孩们害羞地看着彼此，没有心仪对象的人则略显尴尬地捂住了脸。每个人的脸都有些发红，好像有人突然扒开了萌芽需要慢慢冲破的土堆。

可但丁就是这么一个横冲直撞的家伙，女孩们都觉得自己的心砰砰直跳。

副校长暗自叹了口气，她当然还记得当年的斯巴达是个怎样招风的学生。可他对伊娃情有独钟，而但丁和维吉尔的感情生活却好像除了彼此外一片空白。

她再度叫起维吉尔，她是不能指望但丁了，这头荷尔蒙爆棚却从来不会像他哥哥一样收敛的小狮子只会把眼前的局面搞得更乱。霍格沃茨的声誉不能毁在这代孩子手里，她觉得有几个学生还是很有跳舞天赋的。

“维吉尔，你再来做个示范，你和——”

“我来。”

教授刚要点起一名女生，但丁就主动搭住了维吉尔伸出的手。做哥哥的那个挑了一下眉，但也跟着摆好了架势。他们一起看向放音乐的管理员，而管理员则目瞪口呆地看着副校长。

不只是管理员，实际上所有男生女生都在看着她。

“......好吧。”副校长艰难地点了点头，就连眼角都跟着抽动了一下。

维吉尔跳男步，但丁跳女步。他们的动作看上去都比和教授一起跳舞时流畅得多，似乎也放得更开了。斯莱特林的级长依旧冷着一张脸，而但丁看上去则有些挑衅。明明是节奏适中的舞曲，却被二人之间毫不拖泥带水的动作和凌厉的眼神搞得像是在跳探戈。

他们确实在一起跳过舞，可无论是贞德还是贝优妮塔都是个好老师而不是个好舞伴。但丁喜动，维吉尔则更愿意看书。一来二去，但丁跳女步也就换来了维吉尔的妥协。

只是这段时间以来，因为三强争霸赛和黑魔法，兄弟俩之间的关系有些僵。维吉尔和阿克汉姆教授走得很近，似乎也欲同德姆斯特朗的学生交好。而但丁也打从心底反感这件事，无论是对黑魔法本身还是阿克汉姆教授。他志在成为傲罗击败黑魔王，可维吉尔却把复仇放在第一位。

随着年龄的增长，两人之间的分歧就越来越多了。他们变得针锋相对，但也会在对方遇到危险时出手相助。

维吉尔将胞弟举起，但丁自然地扶着他的肩膀稳定自己。他们都穿着冬季校服，只是一个打着墨绿色的领带，另一个本该戴着的金红领带却不翼而飞。兄弟二人身形相当，外貌一致，都动作流畅，姿态优美。

不止学生们，就连副校长本人也赞许地点了点头。

她已经多年没在学生中看见如此令人赏心悦目的舞蹈了，如果是他们来跳——幻想戛然而止，女人忍不住瞪大了眼睛——梅林的胡子啊，他们可 ** **千万不要**** 邀请对方做自己的舞伴！

万幸的是，副校长本人担心的事并没有发生。

斯莱特林的参赛者中规中矩地邀请了他们院的一位女生，二人一起从通道走进舞池。女孩子穿着墨绿色的长裙，金发挽起，气质清冷。她微昂着下巴搭着维吉尔的手臂，两个人看起来十分相配，卓尔不凡。

但丁则邀请了一名德姆斯特朗的女生，跟在维吉尔和他的舞伴身后。女孩身着红裙，和他们的参赛者保持一致的着装风格。她笑得不如但丁那么灿烂，但也着实为自己被他校的参赛者邀请感到自豪。一些霍格沃茨的学生们窃窃私语，可但丁并不在意。

音乐响起，四位参赛者要带着他们的舞伴跳开场舞。副校长吞咽了一下，生怕兄弟俩又搞出什么乱子。第一节的音乐过后，她就迅速拉着校长迈进了舞池。

但还好，维吉尔和但丁虽然眼神不善地看向对方，但也没有就此离开他们的舞伴。

“他们俩这是怎么了？”

她压低声音问校长，毕竟带了两个孩子几年了，对二人也都有了一定了解。他们并非不吵架，只是从来没有像现在这样冷战的时候。而且她记得很清，那天的培训会上，在音乐停止而所有人都起立鼓掌的时候，但丁还偷偷踩了维吉尔一脚。

校长奇怪地挑高眉毛，似乎没明白这事为什么令她困扰，只是意味深长地答了一句：“年轻人呗。”

她侧过头去，年轻人但丁和年轻人维吉尔依旧在进行着谁也看不懂的博弈。

第一首曲子结束时，四位参赛者纷纷带着自己的舞伴走出舞池。

例行的寒暄是必不可少的，但维吉尔独自走到墙边，抱着手臂休息。阿克汉姆教授约他今晚一见，他总觉得这事有些不对劲。

由于邀请了德姆斯特朗的女生，加之维吉尔看上去一副生人勿近的模样，但丁就被其他两个学校的学生包围了。人影晃动之间，他们有几次眼神交汇，可但丁都把头扭了过去。几个女孩害羞地站在他身边说了什么，没费多大功夫就把他拉进了舞池。而与此同时，维吉尔拒绝了几个邀请。

等但丁回到原位时，他哥哥已经不在那里了。虽然有些担心，可考虑到他们还在闹别扭，但丁也就没有去刻意寻找他。

而直到一阵尖锐的头痛毫无预兆地袭击上他，斯巴达的幼子才深觉事情没这么简单。

他推开前来慰问的众人，疯了一样地跑出大厅。但丁对维吉尔的去向一无所知，他们上次说话还是在舞会前的培训上。可他心跳猛如擂鼓，不安的感觉越来越强。他真的不知道维吉尔在哪，可直觉引导他在偌大的走廊里七拐八拐，一路奔向黑魔法防御课的教室。

他新交的来自布斯巴顿魔法学校的朋友也出现在身侧，这名叫雷蒂的女巫不知为何也显得异常焦急。

耀眼的光芒从教室的门缝处泄出，二人推开门，阿克汉姆教授正仰面躺在地上，维吉尔则拿着魔杖站立着，看上去并没有受伤。

“不！！”

雷蒂痛苦的呼喊叫但丁回过神来，他看了一眼冲上去抱住阿克汉姆的雷蒂，便跑到维吉尔身边。他的哥哥确实没有受伤，只是脸色苍白，满头冷汗，就连拿着魔杖的手也在微微发抖。他从未见过这样的维吉尔，从未。

“维吉尔！”

他一把抱住自己的哥哥，感觉怀里的人愣了一下才把手放在他背上，随后收紧怀抱。似乎他和但丁一样，这才想起自己面对的境地有多危险。

“发生了什么？”

胞弟那双清澈的蓝眼睛里清清楚楚地倒映出维吉尔的脸，他看着但丁，仿佛瞳孔里那个本该熟悉却异常陌生的人正审视着自己一样。维吉尔低下头，断开了和兄弟的对视。

“是阿克汉姆，”他吞咽了一下。“他想杀了我。”

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说一下这个番外哦，前面的话就是正常的补充情节，后面从但丁的角度去看那天晚上到底发生了什么。  
> 不是温馨的番外，因为我觉得维吉尔把这件事藏在心里很久，在正文那出来坦白是一件非常重要的事。虽然杀掉但丁这个想法是一瞬的，但是对当时的维吉尔来说也着实会吓到他并且一直觉得这件事在心里过不去吧。  
> 其实鬼泣里的人都挺复杂的，可就好像是快节奏的动作游戏一样很多事情没有细腻地展现出来。不过放在游戏里会觉得官方已经把该讲的都讲了，这真的很棒。


End file.
